Operación Jaque
by Say's DAIK
Summary: EN HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, bellezas!**

Bueno, he pensado mucho antes de hacer todo este rollo. Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por ciertas cosas que dije en Facebook, si esque a alguien le molestó, yo estaba peor y quise desahogarme, pero eso ya pasó y tuve el apoyo de muchas chicas, a las cuales agradezco.

Sé que pensarán que soy una mal parida por deber actualizaciones y estar escribiendo estupideces por otro lado pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Este fic, es creado para ser una historia de algunos capítulos y espero tenga buena acogida.

Va a ir, poco a poco, porque no puedo actualizar tan rápido esta; debiendo "La culpa es de la cama" y "Vírgenes lesbianas" u.u estoy endeudada, pero bueh. ¿Qué se le hace? No puedo dejar desperdiciar esta idea.

**_._-**¥{«Operación Jaque»}¥**-_._**

**Trama**—Aún en proceso**: **InuYasha y Kagome, viven de una mentira. Gracias a sus trabajos "son esposos" y deben infiltrarse en la gran sociedad de la mafia. En el proceso, se verán envueltos en muertes, robos, narcotráfico; y todo el círculo destructivo al que se han metido. ¿Sobrevivirán?

**Resumen: **[UA—Lemon—Policial] La historia de InuYasha y Kagome, no era precisamente el típico: "Se enamoraron y vivieron felices para siempre. No sin antes sufrir por culpa de una zorra." Sí, no eran precisamente eso. "—¡Vamos, Kikyō! Mi anillo dice: 'Propiedad de las Fuerzas Especiales de Tokyo', ¿es en serio?."

**Género/s: **Romance/Drama/Policial/Crimen/Angustia/Aventura/Humor. [Géneros como: Aventura, Angustia y Humor, pueden variar, ser eventuales.]

**Pareja: **[InuYasha/Kagome H.], Kōga, OC.

**Tema principal/canción: **"A ti" —Ricardo Arjona. Y "Caliente y frío" —Katy Perry. [Canciones empleadas para diferentes casos y/o escenas. Varios artistas.]

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno. Muerte de personajes. Lenguaje adulto. Lemon. OoC —no en demasía. Temática policial. Drama. Posible y probable: anti-cliché.

**Disclaimer: **Aún no puedo obtener los derechos sobre los personajes de: Rumiko Takahashi. [Pero sí sobre los míos.]

* * *

**_Caso resuelto: _****Chapter 1.**

* * *

La adrenalina subió. Sintió los besos del pelinegro por todo su cuello y fingió un gemido, básicamente ella era una buena actriz, toda su vida había fingido cosas ante _él, _y nunca había dejado que cualquier otro sentimiento, devastase su fachada.

Sintió cómo la mano de aquel hombre, iba directo a sus pechos, con dirección a su oreja. Ella, fue más astuta y a cambio, le guió la extremidad hasta su glúteo para provocar una nalgada. Lo miró y sonrió, lujuriosa, él, le devolvió el gesto y le susurró algo sobre la acción al oído. Kagome rió nuevamente ante el gesto y sintió la erección de su _amante, _embestirla de nuevo.

Eso le causó repulsión.

Pero era su trabajo.

* * *

—¿Qué mierda…?—Articuló en voz baja. Sostuvo a su fiel compañera en la misma posición y frunció el ceño—. Está gimiendo —gruñó—. ¿Qué diablos está pasando allí dentro?

—No se te ocurra entrar. —Le detuvo su compañero—. O lo arruinarás todo.

* * *

El estúpido aún no se concentraba. Acarició con cautela el cabello rubio y lo olió. Kagome, harta por la espera y el teatro, rodó los ojos y comenzó a frotarse contra la excitación del de ojos verdes. Logrando que el imbécil gimiera un nombre de su invención «July» y gruñera cualquier maldición por la estimulación causada.

Cuando al fin, el estúpido estuvo demasiado concentrado en tratar de desnudarla; ella atacó.

—¡No te muevas ni un centímetro, manos arriba, estás arrestado por tráfico de armas! —Desde su muslo, por debajo de su corta y sensual falda, había sacado su arma y en ese momento, la tenía a un lado de la cabeza del antisocial.

—Mierda… —Masculló por lo bajo, mientras se separaba de su verdugo y se tragaba la frustración de ciertas condiciones físicas que lo mantenían aturdido.

—No estás en condiciones de decir nada, Jack. —Susurró con voz sensual y triunfal, una vez logró esposarlo sin separar el arma de su cabeza. Activó un botón en su oreja y habló, con voz cansada—: Pueden venir.

Luego de unos pocos segundos, entraron: un pabellón de siete policías armados norteamericanos y dos detectives vestidos de negro que eran japoneses.

—¿Estás bien, Kagome? —Inquirió Kōga, mientras se acercaba a su compañera.

InuYasha evadió la mirada. Odiaba que su amigo se acercara así, a ella precisamente. Y lo peor, Kōga lo sabía.

—Sí, Kōga, gracias por preguntar. La verdad, me ha ido como siempre. —Habló cansada otra vez, mientras se sacaba la peluca rubia y las lentillas azules.

—No entiendo por qué mierda nos asignaron este estúpido caso. —Habló con desdén, InuYasha, mirando con cara de pocos amigos al estúpido traficante al que Kagome había seducido. Aunque supiera que era parte de su trabajo, ella era _suya, _obviamente la idea de que otro estúpido la tocara no era de su agrado—. Llévenselo. —Habló con voz autoritaria, mientras los policías cumplían su trabajo.

—Ahí vas de nuevo con tus estupideces, InuYasha. —Kagome se sobaba el cuello, mientras se quitaba el estrés. Necesitaba un baño. El olor de ese asqueroso aún estaba en su piel.

—Bueno, yo me voy a supervisar que todo esté bien abajo con los policías. —Kōga, intuyó la naciente pelea entre sus amigos y decidió dejarlos solos, en el apartamento del casino.

InuYasha, gruñó—. ¿Estupideces? ¿Te parece normal que nos manden a Nueva York, por un caso tan insignificante como este? —Hacía uso de la poca paciencia de la que era portador.

—Traficaba armas a nuestro país. —Recordó, exasperándose—. ¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza, aserrín? —Caminó por delante de él.

Pero InuYasha la tomó del brazo, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, no del todo, pero sí una parte suficiente como para tratar de seducirla. La miró de manera intensa, perdiendo sus orbes doradas con los chocolates, las cuales, le miraban de una manera indescriptible, con dudas, enojo, un caducado amor y dolor.

—Me sigue pareciendo estúpido. —Fue cobarde. Kagome frunció el ceño, tratando de controlarse. Le dolió _una vez más _y se soltó de manera brusca.

InuYasha, quedó perplejo. A cambio, ella sonrió de manera orgullosa y casi arrogante, como lo sabía hacer él.

—Me parece que no estás enojado solo por eso. —Su voz, se volvió sensual, seductora, punzante—. ¿Estás celoso por los gemidos que oíste cerca de esta habitación, hace unos instantes?

¡Auch! Golpe bajo para el ego masculino.

Le había leído la mente.

—No seas tonta, Kagome. —Reprochó con voz ronca—. ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije una vez? ¿Por qué iba a sentir celos por ti? No seas egocéntrica.

A pesar que le dolió en demasía recordarlo, logró soltar una carcajada.

—¿Yo, egocéntrica? Mira quién habla. —Un tono de ironía se instaló en voz.

Sintió a InuYasha y sus fuertes brazos, rodearla por la cintura, y recordó cuando ella buscaba ese mismo gesto cálido en otro hombre, tiempos atrás. Ahora, quería detestar ese mismo proceder, aunque una parte de ella —esa estúpida parte que nunca la dejaba en paz—, no quería salir de esa prisión hasta el día de su propia muerte.

Quería gritar y soltarse, pero solo podía mostrar una mueca de molestia e incomodidad.

—Pues egocéntrico y todo, te mueres por mí, _pequeña._ —Otra vez esa palabra.

—¡Deja de decirme _pequeña_! —Logró soltarse—. ¡Ya sabes que odio que me digas así!

InuYasha, sonrió arrogante.

—Prepara las maletas, Kagome. —Caminó hasta la puerta—. Mañana viajamos a Japón. —Dicho eso, sonrió nuevamente ante la mirada desquiciada de la joven y cerró la puerta.

Kagome gruñó una maldición, completamente enojada y frustrada. Ese infeliz…

—¡Ay, eres un animal! —Gritó, al momento que lanzaba un tacón negro a la puerta por la que había salido InuYasha, minutos antes.

Se las pagaría, se las pagaría muy caras. De eso: se encargaría ella.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, princesas.**

Perdón. Cambié el título xD

Creo que aquí me tienen. No puedo hacer capítulos más largos, la inspiración no es gratis(?) sea como sea, que actualice es lo que cuenta, ¿no? Al parecer, el fic tiene buena acogida y es justo y necesario que lo continúe ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Aún no puedo obtener los derechos sobre los personajes de: Rumiko Takahashi. [Pero sí sobre los míos.]

* * *

**_Consecuencia_****| Chapter 2.**

* * *

No esque estuviera en su mejor día, pero necesitaba salir del encierro en el que estaba.

Absorbió un poco más de café y suspiró. Su mirada divagó perdidamente por su grande apartamento mientras tomaba más cafeína; reflexionaba sobre su vida y lo sola que se encontraba en ese momento. Aún andaba con su batón blanco de tela toalla, el cabello azabache suelto y como era de costumbre: nada de maquillaje. Suspiró una vez más. Estaba hartándose de su propia vida.

Agarró el celular mientras dejaba la taza de café a un lado. Leyó sus notificaciones y no hizo más que tratar de dejar el aparato en otro lugar, al parecer no había nada interesante en ese momento. Volvió a tomar café, bajó de su silla de cocina alta y llegó al baño. Olvidó la taza blanca en algún lugar de su departamento mientras caminaba hasta allá.

Descubrió su delicado y suave cuerpo. La bata cayó con gracia y casi en cámara lenta, por toda su anatomía; llegando al piso, descubriendo sus pies blancos y finos. Kagome abrió la puerta de cristal de su bañera y entró. Un suspiró largo se extendió por todo el lugar cuando sintió el agua tibia recorrerle el cuerpo.

* * *

Su celular sonó de manera casi ensordecedora.

Gimió varonilmente mientras se removía en la cama. Al abrir los ojos, miró hacia su lado y pasó su mano por encima de la fémina de la cual no recordaba el nombre, para agarrar el estrepitoso teléfono. Se sentó en la cama mientras su otra acompañante se removía inquieta, por el sonido del aparato móvil.

—¿Qué diablos quieres a esta maldita hora, Sesshōmaru? —Gruñó con la voz adormilada, mientras se restregaba imperceptiblemente un ojo.

El aludido frunció el ceño del otro lado de la línea.´

—InuYasha no seas imbécil —le recriminó—, son las diez de la mañana, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, pero es domingo, ¿quieres? —Contraatacó—. ¿Debo recordarte que hoy es mi dia libre? Deja de joderme la vida por favor. —Se tiró de nuevo al colchón, despertando casi inmediatamente a las mujeres.

—Hoy tenemos una junta importante sobre el nuevo caso que vamos a resolver y es muy importante. —Informó el Taishō mayor, mientras estampaba el cigarrillo recién fumado en el cenicero—. Debes venir ahora mismo.

—¡¿Quieres que te rompa la cara?! —Gritó enojado, mientras su cara se desfiguraba con una mueca de coraje absoluto y exasperación. Sesshōmaru, no dijo nada más y cerró la llamada a su hermano—. Maldito, infeliz. —Masculló por lo bajo mientras sentía las manos de las chicas, acariciarle el torso—. Váyanse ya. —Quitó las extremidades de las jóvenes, mientras se levantaba.

—InuYasha…—Llamaron en tono infantil de reproche, mientras se sentaban en la cama y hacían pucheros, tapándose la desnudes con las sábanas amarillas.

El aludido las miró fijamente. El recuerdo de Kagome vino a su mente: ella siempre le ponía esa cara tan adorable que lo obligaba a besarla por tan hermosa y niña que se veía, cada vez que amanecía y tenía que irse a trabajar, luego de haberle hecho el amor toda la noche, recordándole que siempre sería suya.

En cambio; esas mujeres que estaban allí, le causaban repulsión. Simplemente las había usado la noche anterior, no las necesitaba más—. ¿Les pido un taxi?

* * *

Sacó la toalla de su azabache cabello mientras agarraba su celular. Marcó un número que se sabía de memoria y empezó a timbrar a su casi hermana.

—¿Hola? —Se escuchó la suave voz de la mujer.

—Kikyō —la aludida sonrió brillantemente del otro lado de la línea—. Tengo grandes ojeras como nunca las he tenido. —Informó Kagome, mientras ponía un tono dramático—. Necesito que me hagas un trabajo de esos que me haces nunca. —Sonrió la azabache.

Kiriyawa, sonrió abiertamente—. En veinte minutos estoy en tu casa, Kagome.

—Perfecto, adiós.

Higurashi, literalmente corrió hasta su habitación, mientras buscaba ropa. Optó por unos pantalones de cuero negros y una blusa de tras finas: blanca. Se colocó los botines negros también y se peinó el cabello, esperando a que su amiga llegara.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kikyō Kiriyawa, hiciera su aparición en el departamento de Kagome—. No sé cómo acepté hacerte esto, —habló la pelinegra mientras entraba y sonreía, moviendo negativamente su cabeza: Kagome no tenía remedio—. Traje todo lo que necesitas.

Kagome, sonrió en respuesta. Guió a su amiga hasta su habitación mientras se sentaba frente a su espejo. Suspiró mientras Kikyō se preparaba para su trabajo—. Veamos…—Evaluó la joven, mientras observaba el rostro de su amiga, estaba bastante deteriorado—. ¿No has dormido? ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Empezó a regañarla mientras aplicaba la base natural en el rostro de Higurashi.

—La culpa es del estúpido de InuYasha Taishō.

Un escalofrío —como era de costumbre—, recorrió a Kikyō, pero ya había aprendido a manejarlo: no se inmutó. Siguió maquillando a su amiga—. Deja de pensar en él, eso ya es pasado —aportó para fingir interés en el tema—. ¡Mira! —Chilló realmente emocionada—. Ya está tu maquillaje.

Kagome, bajó la mano de su amiga, con la mirada triste y perdida—. ¿Tú crees que pueda olvidar este amor que me carcome día a día? —Los ojos de Kikyō se dilataron, odiaba ver cómo los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas. Cada día estaba más segura de que InuYasha, solo traía desgracias a la vida de todos—. ¿Crees que sea fácil olvidar todo cuanto siento por él? ¿Crees que pueda olvidar quince años de amor en un solo día?

—Kagome, por favor…

—¡No es fácil mantener esta fachada de mujer: "que me importa lo que hagas", diariamente! —Interrumpió mientras se levantaba y miraba por la ventana—. Estoy harta de fingir que lo odio —se giró a ver a su amiga—, mientras sé que lo amo más que a mí misma, Kikyō… —La aludida se sintió asquerosa una vez más. Esque no se podía perdonar a ella misma aquella estupidez cometida años atrás. No pudo decir nada, solo agachó la mirada—. Y estoy harta de amarlo. —Concluyó Kagome, mirando por la ventana mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes. Kiriyawa, no entendió aquella reacción, si Kagome dejaba de amar a InuYasha, eso significaba la perdición de los dos. Kikyō sabía perfectamente aquel sentimiento que los unía por siempre, no podía pasar eso, Kagome no podía renunciar a su felicidad… Aunque si lo pensaba seriamente, InuYasha no era…

—¿Qué dices, Kagome?

—Que no quiero amarlo más. ¡Estoy harta! Basta, se acabó. —Resolvió enojada consigo misma.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Reprochó su amiga—. InuYasha te ama, aunque no lo quieras ver.

Kagome rió sarcástica—. ¿Amarme? ¿Luego de lo que me dijo hace trece años? ¿Me ama? —Volvió a reír—. Solo respóndeme, Kikyō, ¿a cuál crees que llevó a su cama anoche? —Sus lágrimas volvieron a aflorar, pero las detuvo.

La joven pelinegra, agachó la mirada. Bien, Kagome había ganado. Tenía razón—. ¿Dos? —Su voz tembló al deducir lo que tal vez habría hecho ese idiota en el fin de semana.

—Dejaré de ser la idiota, ¿sabes? —Habló lo que había planeado hacía mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—Seré como él. Dejaré de ser la estúpida que sufre por todo y aprenderé a vivir la vida a plenitud, agarraré todo eso que él me ha enseñado siempre, lo guardaré y revolucionaré, para saber qué se siente ser una libertina. —Una sonrisa malvada y a la vez irónica, amarga, se posó en los labios de Kagome.

Kikyō, movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación—. No dañes tu mente y corazón así, Kagome. —Le dolía, realmente le dolía desde el fondo de su corazón ver que su amiga se destruyera así sin que ella pudiese hacer algo. O al menos sin que cierto estúpido le permitiera ayudar a edificar.

—¡No escucharé eso, Kikyō! Desde ahora seré una nueva Kagome.

La chica se tragó la rabia y ganas de gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo que sabía—. Tú no sabes lo que InuYasha siente por ti, no sabes que también es una fachada tratando de sobrellevar su vida sin ti ¡entiende! —La agarró de los brazos. Ella había visto a InuYasha llorando una vez, llorando por Kagome y la historia que los envolvía.

Pero lastimosamente, él le había pedido que nunca se lo dijera. Le salió con la estupidez, que él era malo para ella, que trataba de olvidarla para no hacerle daño, que se mordía los labios diariamente para tratar de no besarla, para tratar de que sus labios no pronunciaran lo mucho que la amaba. Que se moría solo en las noche de insomnio en las que la necesitaba, en las que necesitaba su cuerpo, sus besos y escuchar su nombre de aquella manera en la que solo ella lo había enamorado.

Que la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo y que cada minuto era angustiante. Que cada mujer a la que llevaba a la cama, era nada comparado con lo que él quería sentir y escuchar.

Kagome no tenía idea de cuánto la amaba ese imbécil de InuYasha. Pero ese amor era demasiado tormentoso.

—He dicho que no, Kikyō, no te creo y es mejor que…

El sonido del celular de Kiriyawa, las interrumpió—. Es mi marido. —Frunció el ceño al ver el reconocedor—. ¿Sesshōmaru? —Respondió al amor de su vida, mientras se preguntaba internamente el porqué de la llamada—. ¿Qué sucede? —Mientras su esposo le hablaba, Kagome miraba hacia otro lado.

A veces envidiaba un poco a su amiga, estaba tan enamorada y era feliz con su esposo, realmente feliz. Estaban pensando en tener hijos y aunque los dos no eran personas muy expresivas, desde que habían sido novios, se les notaba cuanto se adoraban.

Y hasta esos ocho años de casados, seguía notándose lo mismo. No habían cambiado.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Una vez terminó Kikyō de hablar con su marido, Kagome pudo inquirir.

—Hay una junta, parece que es importante. —Informó, mientras comenzaba a hacer ademanes para irse—. Debes venir. —Kagome asintió—. Vamos entonces.

* * *

Estaba que no se lo creía.

¡Carajo!

Cuando vio llegar a Kagome, comenzó la farsa de todos los días. Él, con su postura de macho seductor que no le importaba un comino los sentimientos y que principalmente jugaba con la Higurashi, la cual detonaba una clara exasperación cada vez que lo veía y un fastidio que no podía irse de los ojos chocolates que lo hipnotizaban.

Pero ese día, al verla llegar con una sonrisa lúdica, especialmente puesta para él, no pudo estar más impresionado. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Feliz domingo, InuYasha. —Le saludó Kagome, sentándose a su lado como nunca antes lo había hecho. No supo de algo más sobre la tierra cuando la mano de Higurashi, se posó sobre su miembro, apretándolo de manera única y lujuriosa mientras sonreía ante los demás, como si no pasara nada.

La excitación le había subido en los tres segundos en que la mano de la azabache estuvo estimulando aquella parte tan sensible de él, no salía del asombro—. ¿Kagome, que…?—Quiso maldicionarla cuando ella sacó su angelical mano. Disimuladamente y gruñendo por lo bajo, InuYasha sacó unas hojas de la mesa y las puso sobre aquella parte abultada de su pantalón—. ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?

Kagome se acercó al oído del ambarino y le susurró de manera disimulada y sensual—. Quiero tener sexo.

El sonrojo de InuYasha subió a su rostro y la excitación aún más—. ¿Qué…?

—¡InuYasha! —Su atención fue llamada por su hermano mayor—. ¿Quieres prestar atención?

—Keh —eludió el Taishō menor, mientras desviaba la mirada—. Habla de una vez, me aburres.

—¡Siento llegar tarde! —La voz de Kōga, alarmó a todos los presentes—. Los siento, estaba…

—No me importa. —Interrumpió Sesshōmaru—. Siéntate y escucha. —Los presentes: InuYasha Taishō, Kagome Higurashi, Minako Fukushima, Kōga Ma, Kikyō No Taishō Kiriyawa y Sesshōmaru Taishō No Kiriyawa, empezaron con el diálogo de para lo que estaban allí—. Nosotros, estamos aquí para llevar a cabo el plan por el que hemos estado trabajando durante tres años.

—Ya estoy aquí, Sesshōmaru. —La voz y postura imponente de Aby, los puso alerta.

—¡Aby-sama! —Gritaron en forma de saludo mientras se paraban para hacer una reverencia.

—Es hora, chicos. —Sonrió con determinación—. La organización de Naraku va a caer. —Todos se miraron—. Ya las investigaciones se han hecho, todo está listo. La infiltración está hecha, todo está listo para que los mejores agentes secretos de las **_'Fuerzas Especiales de Tokyo' _**entren a derribar a la mafia más importante de Japón, y los primeros en ejecutar la entrada sonla pareja de recién casados: InuYasha y Kagome No Taishō.

Sí, el mundo se les vino encima.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hahahahaha, por fin di el ¡BUN! Que explotará y explicará de cómo esque esta pareja llega a casarse. Bien, ahora ya saben, la corporación de Fuerzas especiales de Tokyo es la encargada de llevar abajo a la mafia de Naraku, el cual tiene sus secuaces y todo eso.

Quisiera informar algo para no tener inconvenientes: Kikyō NO es la zorra del cuento, en este cuento no hay zorras. Lo digo en verdad, solo hay pequeños detalles que unen cosas raras, pero no quiero que piensen mal de ella.

Muchas gracias a las reinas que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos y seguidores.

**Vale-Chann (July-miko)**

**Marlene Vasquez.**

**Breen Martinez.**

**Aky9110.**

**Drako61.**

**Vanu-chan.** —PD: Yo también te adoro. —PD2: Me esconderé en el polo norte pa que no me encuentres ;)

**Neri Dark.**

**Oaky-chan.**

**KEwords.**

Las adoro con mi alma y les mano un beso enorme, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Aún no puedo obtener los derechos sobre los personajes de: Rumiko Takahashi. [Pero sí sobre los míos.]

* * *

**_A empezar_****| Chapter 3.**

* * *

_Mierda._

_Mierda._

_Mierda._

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Y mil veces mierda!_

InuYasha quiso patear algo. Kagome, iba a protestar, no a ella, no ahora…

—¡¿Qué no eran Kōga y Minako?! —Y que por favor InuYasha no se quejara. Él no era el único asombrado y aparentemente en contra, con la noticia.

Todos en la sala, se quedaron en silencio. Aby, retomó su discurso en el momento en el que el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, nadie decía nada—. Infiltrarse en la organización de Naraku, requiere de mucha cautela, como ya sabrán, todos allí debes ser pareja. Naraku de seguro les invitará a vivir en su mansión, así que es mejor que se comporten con un buen matrimonio ¿está claro?

—Pero, Aby-sama…

—Sin excusas, Kikyō. —Interrumpió a la joven—. Se supone que los contactos ya están hechos, InuYasha, hacer rato que quieren tu historial. —Avisó la imponente mujer—. ¡De ustedes depende que este caso funcione, muchachos!

Ya no había mucho que hacer.

* * *

Se puso el rojo brillo sobre los labios y sonrió con satisfacción. Se acomodó el vestido rojo pasión y se cercioró de que su cabello estuviera perfectamente recogido y en su sitio.

—¿Lista? —La voz de Kiriyawa, llamó su atención. Kagome se giró a sonreírle con afirmación, la mujer suspiró con cansancio y caminó hasta Higurashi—. Realmente no tienes que hacer esto, Kagome, yo puedo decirle a Aby que cambie a Minako, no es necesario que te arriesgues a estar casada con InuYasha.

Kagome, sacó la mano de su amiga, que estaba arreglando unos detalles de su vestido. Miró a Kikyō con mucha determinación, no era justo que siempre creyeran que era ella la que no podía estar bien, que era la única que debía sufrir, que no podía mantenerse, que tenía cursis sentimientos.

—Te equivocas, Kikyō—Kagome sonrió con suficiencia—. El que me vaya a casar con InuYasha para mi trabajo: es la mejor idea que me ha podido dar Aby. —Giró sobre sus talones para mirarse de nuevo y evadir cierta parte de su discurso, arreglándose el maquillaje. Kikyō, nuevamente no entendió a su amiga—. Sí, es hora de que yo demuestre que soy Kagome Higurashi —volvió a girar para sonreír, orgullosa—, y que puedo salir adelante siendo otra.

—Kagome…

—Y es hora de que vayamos al civil —anunció la joven detective—, tenemos un matrimonio que fingir.

* * *

Las cámaras y luces estaban por todos lados, cada escenario estaba listo y los maquillistas y productores, corrían de aquí para allá, arreglando todo.

—Me siento como si grabara una novela, ¿tú no, InuYasha? —Inquirió Kagome, con una felicidad muy extraña.

No sabía que le pasaba ese día, pero sí tenía idea de que estaba muy extraña—. ¿No te molesta toda esta situación?

—Por qué habría de hacerlo, es mi trabajo. Creo que debo llevarme bien con mi compañero, ¿no crees, esposo? —Le guiñó un ojo, pícara mientras se levantaba para ir a hacer cualquier cosa.

InuYasha, por un momento, se sintió idiotizado, ¿es que podía ser más hermosa y perfecta? Todavía no se podía creer que ella estuviera vestida de novia, tan hermosa, ¡y se casaría con él! ¡No era broma! Más bien era trabajo… pero sentiría como si fuera cierto, como si de verdad la estuviera desposando.

Algo que quiso toda la vida.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se levantó y la tomó del brazo. Ella, sonreía como si lo disfrutara y eso lo perturbó, lo mareó y le gustó. Le gustó. Tenía que posar, tenía que hacer como si de verdad estuviera con su esposa, sumamente feliz.

—¡Va la primera! —Oyó decir al camarógrafo.

Él, con Kagome asida de la cintura y ella sonriendo, felizmente al igual que él, solo que con sonrisa arrogante.

La siguiente, fue con las copas. InuYasha se sintió tan cursi en ese momento, pero a la vez, el hombre más afortunado de todos. Poder mirar a Kagome de esa manera tan profunda bajo la excusa de que era trabajo, era como la mismísima gloria. Ver sus ojos chocolates brillando, había sido lo más increíble del mundo.

Las otras fotos varias, eran solo de demostraciones cursis amorosas de recién casados, en el patio de la mansión perteneciente a la asociación secreta.

—¡Llego la foto del beso! —Todos en el set, chillaron excitados ante ese momento.

InuYasha se tensó, mas Kagome, puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. InuYasha estaba perplejo, ¿por qué Kagome lo tomaba con tanta espontaneidad?

Sintió como ella se acercó de forma lenta, él, la agarró de la cintura. En ese momento, no existía nadie más. Kagome, pegó su rostro con el de su 'esposo' y allí, con los labios tan cerca, no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y sonreír de manera dulce, recordó aquellos tiempos en los que ella era una niña tonta enamorada de él.

Bueno, aunque las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

En ese momento, la foto fue tomada, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo.

InuYasha no supo del tiempo, solo sabía que cada segundo que ella demoraba en pegar sus labios con los de él, era una maldita tortura, ¿hacía cuanto que no la besaba? Kagome, comenzó a acortar distancia entre labios, hasta que por fin pudo probarlos.

Fue un momento mágico…distinto. Kagome pudo sentir como pequeñas lágrimas de emoción querían rodar, pero ella las detuvo, el beso, fue siendo más fuerte, pero de odio. La Higurashi, comenzaba a morder el labio de InuYasha, y este, creyendo que el beso era más apasionado, la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

Todos los presentes, se quedaron mudos. De acuerdo, el beso ya tendría que haber terminado, de hecho, la foto estaba lista.

Kagome, mordió el labio inferior de InuYasha con mucha fuerza, tanta que lo hizo sangrar.

Se separaron jadeando—. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —InuYasha se llevó una mano a la boca y pudo sacarse algo de sangre. Todos se quedaron en shock.

—No es nada. —Por un momento, Kagome no pudo fingir 'felicidad', pues estaba muy enojada. Había revivido cada momento que ella atesoraba, pero que recordarlos, le hacía daño.

Unas enfermeras se acercaron a InuYasha para poder ayudarlo y Kikyō corrió hasta su amiga.

—Déjenme en paz. —Murmuró InuYasha, sin dejar de mirar con resentimiento y dolor a Kagome. Por un momento había creído que ella estaba _besándolo._

—¿Qué fue eso, Kagome? —Inquirió Kiriyawa, mientras secaba el hilo de sangre que le había quedado a Kagome, de InuYasha. Kagome solo suspiró.

—Después te cuento, Kikyō.

—¡Kagome, InuYasha! —Escucharon llamar a Aby—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—No es nada. —Repitió Kagome—. Estamos listos para empezar con la farsa, Aby-sama.

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio. Luego del incidente de la tarde, ellos, se habían quedado en la gran casa que ahora era su 'hogar de recién casados', todo porque al otro día terminarían de arreglarlo todo y saldrían a empezar con la operación maestra más grande Tokyo.

Las luces estaban apagadas, en toda la casa no había nada, solo la luz de la luna.

InuYasha, se encontraba sentado en una silla, en la 'recamara de recién casados' estaba cerca de la ventana pensando en lo acontecido esa tarde. Kagome estaba muy, muy extraña.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se tensó, ¿en serio iba a dormir en la misma cama que él?

—InuYasha. —El tono de Kagome, fue neutral. Él, la miró y en ese momento, sintió su garganta seca—. Voy contigo. —Su caminar, fue lento, mientras trataba de colocarse la blusa, lo más atractiva, posible.

Taishō, quedó en shock. ¡¿Qué carajos…?!

—Acabo de ver una película porno —esa sonrisa lúdica y lujuriosa, mató a InuYasha…¿desde cuándo Kagome veía esas películas? Se parecía tanto a…—. Quisiera contártela —mintió un poco, realmente tenía todo planeado.

—Kagome…

—Él, estaba en una silla, mientras ella se desnudaba —empezó a subirse la blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo mientras se mordía el labio. Oh, oh…estaba provocando a InuYasha—. Y luego se agachó hasta sacarle el pantalón —Kagome se humedeció los labios mientras se acercaba más a InuYasha.

Soltó un gruñido cuando sintió las manos de Kagome, meterse de manera atrevida por su camisa abierta, tocando suavemente su pecho. La Higurashi se sentó sobre las rodillas de InuYasha, mientras comenzaba a acercarse hasta el pecho descubierto para lamerlo un poco.

InuYasha cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba ante la acción.

—Y luego, se acercaba a su centro —siguió explicando—, para tocarlo con la lengua —sí, empezaba a ver el bulto que se formaba en los pantalones de InuYasha. Eso le gustó—, para succionarlo —su voz, mostraba excitación letal— y hacerlo gritar hasta…—pasó suavemente sus manos por el pecho de él.

InuYasha, abrió los ojos, con un extraño brillo de pasión y le agarró la muñeca—. ¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó con voz ronca, mientras sentía que no se detendría si Kagome seguía con eso.

—Porque quiero tener sexo contigo. —Explicó ella, de manera fiera mientras se apegaba y esta vez, rosaban sus sexos, provocando más placer y gemidos.

—Para ya, Kagome. —Pidió, empezando a perder la conciencia.

Higurashi, sacó la camisa de InuYasha, para empezar a besarle el cuello, sus manos, bajaron atrevidas hasta el pantalón de Taishō, para empezar a acariciar el miembro duro del ambarino.

Se sintió en la gloria cuando esas manos comenzaron a masajear y apretar de manera experta aquella parte, que deseaba a gritos ser liberada dentro de ella—. Kagome…—Gruñó cuando la muchacha desató su correa y pudo meter las manos dentro del bóxer. De piel, a piel.

—Inu…Ya…sha. —No pudo evitar gemir ella, cuando él la agarró por la cintura y le sacó la blusa, para empezar a lamer sus senos desnudos. _¿Hacía cuanto que no la tenía así?_—. ¡Ah, más! —Jadeó subida de tono, ella, mientras se arqueaba contra él y lo agarraba del cabello.

Pronto, la necesidad de sentirse fue grande. InuYasha, besó a Kagome, de manera pasional, mientras trataba de sacarle las bragas, y ella los pantalones. Gimieron al tiempo, cuando la adrenalina los invadió al verse sacándose las ropas rápidamente. Los ojos de los dos brillaron, cuando tuvieron adelante la desnudez del otro.

—Maldita sea Kagome —murmuró excitado, mirándola con pasión—, te deseo de una manera ilógica. —La besó de nuevo.

Bien, Kagome había cumplido su cometido. Sonrió entre el beso.

Se separó un poco y entró.

—¡Ah! —Soltaron los dos. InuYasha fue quien la agarró de la cintura y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Kagome sonrió satisfecha, sintiendo la excitación y el placer, recorrerla de manera abrupta.

Volvió a salir y a entrar. Soltaron jadeos igual—. Oh…InuYasha. —Empezó Kagome, mientras comenzaba a desesperarse y a moverse dentro de su amante, de manera circular, mientras aumentaba gradualmente sus salidas y sus entradas, y los arañazos en la espalda de InuYasha.

—Kagome…—No podía decir mucho. Necesitaba tenerla más. Era tan estrecha, siempre había sido tan suya—. Oh…Kagome. —Soltó él, cuando sintió las uñas pasar torturosamente por su espalda.

—¡InuYasha! —Volvió a gritar Kagome, cuando sintió como el ambarino, la agarraba más fuerte y ayudaba a entrar y salir con más rapidez—. ¡Oh, más rápido, InuYasha! —Esa melodiosa voz, fue música para los oídos del excitado hombre que la estaba poseyendo.

El sudor y la excitación, mojaba sus cuerpos. La adrenalina subía y ellos se necesitaban a cada momento más. Kagome se sentía con las piernas casi tiesas, alrededor de InuYasha. Él, pasaba las manos por su espalda fina hasta llegar a su nuca y besarla fieramente en los labios. Estaba experimentando lo que era hacer el amor, nuevamente.

Hacía mucho que deseaba eso.

—¡Más! —Oyó casi ahogadamente mientras ella se arqueaba. Sentían como ya iban a explotar, el momento de acercaba y ellos solo deseaban sentir aquello que había perdido.

_Amor y deseo._

InuYasha, aumentó el ritmo de las entradas y salidas, mientras sentía cómo esque su miembro se ponía más duro y recto dentro de Kagome, era el momento. Lo sabía.

Iban a explotar.

¡Ya!

Fue como una liberación de espíritu llegar a aquel orgasmo que había deseado ambos por tanto tiempo. Aun, sintiendo la ola de placer, Kagome quiso seguir saciando sus últimas entradas y salidas dentro de InuYasha, mojándolo con su exquisita lubricación.

—Kagome…—Susurró él, besándola de manera dulce. Estaba demasiado feliz, no encontraba palabras para describir aquel sentimiento mágico. Deseaba tanto decirle que la amaba, que había esperado eso…

Las lágrimas quisieron salir de los ojos chocolates, cuando tuvo que aceptar su realidad. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y ahora tenía que volverse una muñeca de trapo. Se tragó aquellas palabras "_InuYasha…te amo_" Aquellas que le decía cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor.

Salió de él, dejando de sentir al instante. Quería gritar y llorar de la impotencia.

¡Mierda!

—¿A dónde vas? —Su voz, era casi dolido. Se quedó perplejo al sentir como ella salía y se encaminaba hasta su ropa y se empezaba a vestir.

—¿Qué? —Trató de sonar descomplicada—. Únicamente tuvimos sexo InuYasha, no es para tanto. —Explicó de manera tranquila, tratando de no estallar en llanto.

—Pero yo creí que…

—Me voy a dormir —terminó de ponerse las bragas—. Buenas noches, InuYasha. —Quería salir de allí, quería correr y llorar toda la noche.

Pero no quería que él se enterara.

—¡Kagome! —Ya era muy tarde.

La Higurashi se había ido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Espero no haberme demorado más de lo normal, niñas.

**Neri Dark.- **Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, mi princesa. Me encanta que siempre sigas mis locuras y te guste como escribo, eres tan adorable… :3

**Oaky-chan.- **Me reí mucho con tu review, reina xD gracias por postear.

**Marlene Vasquez.- **Que bueno que te gusta el comportamiento de Kagome, mi niña. Muchas gracias.

**KEwords.- **Asadafaja, eres tan Asadafaja te adoro, reina *o* vos no sabes cómo me hacen sentir tur reviews, ¿en serio crees que soy buena escritora? Eres un jodido amor c: muchas gracias, vos también estas en mis favoritos. (Y no va cualquiera, créeme). Besos, mi amor.

**Elvi.- **Me encanta que te guste lo que hago, reina. Es para deleite de todas que me esfuerzo, muchas gracias.

**July-chan.- **Que bueno que lo ames, princesa, para mí es un honor que te pases, gracias.

**Vanu-chan.- **Oh, mi reina, muchas gracias por pasarte, espero te siga gustando mi historia. (Debo confesar que estoy nerviosa por si no te llegara a gustar a ti y a las demás u.u)

**KagomeTaisho22.- **¡Muchas gracias por pasarte, linda! Me encanta que cumplas tu promesa de seguir mis proyectos, estaré esperando siempre tu review, gracias por todo, reina.

Y las adoro con mi corazón, reinas.

Esta vez me inspiré en la canción: "Daría" de La quinta estación.

Besos desde Ecuador.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Aún no puedo obtener los derechos sobre los personajes de: Rumiko Takahashi. [Pero sí sobre los míos.]

* * *

**_Perdidos| _****Chapter 4.**

* * *

Su mirada estaba perdida, vagaba por cualquier punto de la oscura habitación de la que era presa en ese momento, en aquel en el que sentía que nada tenía un maldito sentido, en el que se miraba _perdida._

_"—__¿Me amarás siempre? —Inquirió, con los ojos brillantes ante la luz de la luna de aquel departamento, desnuda, entregada a él, sintiéndose solamente suya._

_—__Toda la vida, Kagome. —Su cuerpo varonil, enterrado en el suyo, sus brazos fuertes y sudados formaban una especie de prisión de la que ella era suma prisionera, prisionera que no quería escapar. Sintió como la besó, la besó con ansias, sellando esa promesa mientras apretaba la mano derecha con la suya, dándole a entender que lo cumpliría._

_La amaría siempre."_

Qué tonta. Nunca debió creerle, nunca debió entregarle todo y nunca debió esperar decirle todo lo que sentía, ahora veía que había sido tan cursi, tan boba, como solo ella lo podía ser. Porque a veces amar con toda el alma, no es suficiente. Lo sabía, ella jamás fue correspondida, jamás recibió un poco de eso que ella le daba.

¡Claro, quería sexo gratis! Como sabía que ella siempre estaba allí, como nunca le decía que no, entonces por eso la mandó a la mierda en el primer momento, cuando supo que realmente ella estaba dispuesta a formalizarlo, que ya no sería un noviazgo tonto de preparatoria, sino que sería algo más.

Ella sería su mujer. Tal y como él se lo repetía.

"_Eres mía"_ —le solía decir, cuando veía que alguien la pretendía. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta? InuYasha siempre la celó por tener miedo a perder el sexo gratis que tenía siempre ¿no?, tenía miedo saber que esas noches de juego se irían si otro la enamoraba, y luego de quince años; Kagome apenas se daba cuenta.

¿Boba? ¿Dónde?

Siempre creyó que él la amaba, que la protegía porque realmente quería tenerla viva para hacerla su mujer, para saber que ella estaría el resto de la vida a su lado, ella quería convencerse a estas alturas de la vida, que InuYasha no mandó por la borda todos esos años de amor. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que le dijo aquello tan hiriente una tarde, ella lo buscó, fue tras él a buscar pruebas, y qué encontró:

_"—__Oye, ¿has escuchado sobre la nueva amante de Taishō InuYasha? Dicen que es la secretaria de Aby-sama. —Unas policías que pasaban por la oficina general, empezaron a murmurar los nuevos chismes de la institución?"_

¿Amante? —Eso era lo que se le había pasado por la mente de una niña de dieciocho años que estuvo desde pequeña en un cuartel para abandonados.

Su mundo se cayó pedazo por pedazo, ¿así que era eso? ¿Por ese motivo la dejó? Tenía otra… no supo en qué lugar se quedó, total, ella había hecho mucho para entrar allí, como policía local, chica sin mucha experiencia. Intentó no llorar a mitad de la jefatura de Tokio, era demasiado para ella. Su primer día agregada al grupo y se enteraba de que el amor de su vida la había dejado para irse con una secretaria.

No sabía qué pensar.

Años, a Kagome le había costado años integrarse como una de las mejores espías de su país, trabajando para las fuerzas armadas de su patria, coronarse como una gran trabajadora, cooperando junto con el peor y a la vez mejor hombre que había conocido en la vida. En esos momentos lo odiaba.

Maldito.

¿Cómo había reaccionado al verla llegar con la jefa de pabellón?: como un loco. Había dejado de reír con sus compañeros, había fruncido el ceño al verla y había gritado las siguientes palabras, las cuales Kagome nunca en la vida iba a olvidar, ¡nunca!:

_"—__¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí tonta?! —La gente se quedó sin aliento ante ese grito exasperado, sus ojos mostraban pánico, miedo y enojo—. ¡¿No te quedó claro que eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida?! ¡¿No te dije que siempre fuiste un juego?! ¡Te dejé porque me harté de ti! ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Me estresas, boba!"_

Más lágrimas pesadas y de dolor brotaron de sus ojos, con el alma rota al recordar eso que la lastimaba, ¿cómo no odiarlo cuando gritó todo eso en frente de medio pabellón de policías? Recordaba que en ese momento se sintió una basura, lágrimas de tonta no evitaron rodar por sus ojos, cierto era que desde pequeña, frente a la perdida de sus padres, ella se había acostumbrado a ser fuerte, no una tonta, pero con InuYasha todo era diferente.

Se sintió estúpida una vez más.

Y desde ese día, después de llorar noches enteras, decidió que él no la lastimaría más, él no sería el motivo de su llanto y de su dolor, no más, no más InuYasha. Aprendió a vivir junto a él y a tragarse todo sentimiento que le produjera escuchar su nombre y ver sus ojos dorados que la volvían loca. Ella aprendió a fingir delante de él, a olvidar cada noche de delirio y pasión, a olvidar cada beso que le había dejado estampado en los labios, en el cuello, en todo el cuerpo.

Todas aquellas caricias y gestos que le brindaba; tuvo que aprender a olvidar cada rose, cada sonrojo y promesa olvidada en una cama, escuchada por cuatro paredes y dicha por él, tuvo que aprender a tratar de olvidar las veces que le hizo el amor y como ella se sintió con cada abrazo, cada vez que sobaba su cabello y le decía su frase más linda para dirigirse a ella: _pequeña._

Por eso odiaba que le dijera esa palabra, porque le hacía recordar esos tiempos buenos y malos en los que ella amaba escuchar ese susurro, como solo él podía, como solo a él se lo permitía. Su cuerpo, nunca jamás profanado por alguien más que no fuera él, ese maldito desgraciado que la hizo infeliz toda la vida, porque hasta para estar con él, tuvo que pasar de todo, incluyendo mujeres que deseaban hacerle la vida pedazos en el ejército.

Ella había conocido a sus actuales amigos en la lucha, en la escala de los peldaños para llegar a ser lo que era en ese momento, ser una profesional en el arte de acabar con la mafia, con solo treinta años de edad.

Y al cabo de esos años, InuYasha se encargó de seducirla, al tiempo que ella cumplía más años y se ponía más bonita, solo quería sexo, de eso Kagome estaba segura. ¡Maldita sea, solo la usaba! Y lo peor fue enterarse el número de amantes que metía en su cama cada fin de semana, sus farras; sus amigos, las copas, el sexo, el engaño, y las palabras de Kikyō: "_Él te ama más de lo que te imaginas…_" ¡Mentira! InuYasha no amaba a nadie.

Se encargó de hacerle la vida infeliz y de tratar de arruinar todo lo que sentía por él: —Aún te amo, InuYasha —soltó al aire, tratando de desahogarse—, pero eso no evita que olvide que yo solo fui un juego para ti.

* * *

Arrojó todo lo que pudo al piso.

¡Maldición!

Había cometido estupideces en la vida, había hecho muchas cosas imbéciles, pero el haber dejado a Kagome por una tontería había sido la peor burrada de su vida. ¡Infeliz! Kagome…su Kagome, esa Kagome que era todo para él, esa que le había entregado siempre todo sin pedir algo a cambio, esa mujer siempre estuvo dispuesta a ser suya sin rechistar, esa que estuvo a punto de dejar el lugar donde estudió y se preparó por irse con él.

Esa que era la dueña de su alma y cada fibra de su ser.

Y aunque sonara muy cursi, y aunque no tuviera las agallas de decirlo: la amaba, la amaba más que a su vida y no podía negar que le había dolido en lo más profundo su comportamiento.

Hacía años, cuando su hermano mayor, Sesshōmaru, le dijo que entrara a las fuerzas armadas, sintió todo su mundo caerse; ¡él quería hacer a Kagome su mujer! ¡Su esposa! No podía, si entraba a ese lugar todos sus sueños de tenerla se irían abajo, todo se destrozaría. No tenía el valor de decirle que no podía casarse con ella por miedo a que le pasara algo, ser la mujer de un espía es peligroso, él no se permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

Sabía que podía seguir viéndola, que estaría siempre cerca de ella, aunque ya no la tocara, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, no sabía cómo terminar algo que él deseaba que durara para siempre, cómo podía romper los sentimientos de su muñeca de algodón.

¡¿Cómo fallar a su promesa de amar por siempre a alguien?! Y era cierto, no dejaba de amarla, no dejaba de recordar sus besos, la manera en la que gritaba y susurraba su nombre cada vez que le hacía el amor, no olvidaba sentir el clímax y todos sus fluidos dentro de él, la manera en la que le decía te amo en el oído, luego de haberla hecho suya sin más que decir, no dejaba de extrañarla, no dejaba de buscar en cada mujer; el dulce tono de su voz, el néctar de sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias, la manera en la que solo ella lo inducía a llegar a la locura sin ni siquiera haberle quitado la ropa.

No dejaba de hacer nada de lo que le había prometido, pero cuando él se marchó, y luego de una semana, la vio allí, parada en frente de él, quiso correr, besarla y decirle allí mismo que lo perdonara por haberla abandonado, pero a cambio de eso la insultó. Cada palabra que escupió en ese momento fue un puñal que él mismo se encargaba de clavarse. Cuando terminó de decirle todas esas cosas, salió.

No pudo evitar entrar a un baño, dañar la pared con su puño y llorar como un condenado por haberla herido de esa manera, llorar de impotencia al saber que nunca cambiaría esa postura, que sintiera lo que sintiera, Kagome tendría que vivir toda su vida creyendo que habían sido verdad todas esas palabras.

Su pequeña nunca entendió cuánto sufría. Se sentía mal porque sabía que ella se desquebrajaba al darse cuenta de que la esquivaba, de que prefería estar en otro lugar que no sea cerca de ella, porque no quería cometer la estupidez de agarrarla por la cintura, estrecharla fuertemente, cogerla del mentón, plantarle un beso y decirle que era la tonta que lo traía completamente loco, con un amor incurable e ilógico. Era un crimen contra su postura hacer eso.

Luego, cando se dio cuenta de que aprendió a vivir con él, encontraron amigos, su hermano y su amiga Kikyō, de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado aunque jamás lo demostraba. Tuvieron un noviazgo que pasó por momentos difíciles, en los cuales cometieron estupideces, estupideces de las que él mismo se arrepentía. A la final se casaron, y hoy en día eran felices, profesionales y con un hogar estable.

En cambio él… Kikyō era amiga de los dos, sabe su historia y cada punto de vista, pero aunque Kiriyawa sepa la realidad, InuYasha no le permitía que se la contara a Kagome, estaba bien que viviera en ese mundo de mentiras, pensando que él la usaba y seducía. Eso era lo mejor.

Era idiota, lo sabía.

—Te amo, Kagome, te amo y tendrás que morir pensando lo contrario. —Soltó al aire, mirando por la ventana mientras omitía el nudo en la garganta que lo oprimía.

Su celular vibró mostrando un mensaje:

_"__Duerme, mañana tenemos trabajo"_

Kagome había olvidado lo que era el amor…

**Continuará…**

* * *

No quiero joder a nadie, ¿está bien? No quiero que vengan a "vengarse de mí", no quiero que me digan nada, porque por Facebook ya me hicieron pedazos y aquí en FF por interno también. Por favor, —aplico su propia frase que es realmente inadecuada—: Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Muchas gracias a las antiguas lectoras que me leían o me leen, no sé, les agradezco por dejarme un comentario.

No se preocupen de dejarme más si no desean, no necesito "que mi ego se suba" para decir lo que pienso, que aunque esté mal, es lo que pienso. Pido disculpas a quien ofendí, pero por favor, así como yo a ninguna de ustedes he dejado un comentario ofensivo, hagan lo mismo conmigo.

Cualquier amenaza de muerte, insulto y destrucción moral, por favor dejarme un PM, mi bandeja está abierta. (Porque es seguro que por estas notas de autora recibiré críticas, no me sorprende y sé a lo que me meto.)

Saludos.


End file.
